


i believe in ammunition [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers, Generation Kill, Multi-Fandom, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Military, Multi-Era, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You've found in one another a bond, that exists only in combat</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i believe in ammunition [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Gothic Storm - Legends of the Apocalypse


End file.
